El lado bueno del suicidio
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto anual del forum Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. La historia de Rose empieza en el mes que intentó suicidarse. Ese hecho afectó la vida de muchas personas pero sobretodo la de Scorpius Malfoy, quién en un año se enamoró de Rose mientras ella se enfrentaba a un monstruo más temible que la muerte: la vida. En un año dos vidas cambiaron para siempre.
1. El mes del suicidio

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic Scorse, espero que no me quede del todo mal y os guste xD Debo decir que nada de Harry Potter me pertenece que todo es obra de JK Rowling y de Warner y de quién tenga permisos. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro por pura diversión. Además este fic participa, eso creo xD, en el Reto anual del forum Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus de FanFiction.**

**Antes de nada quiero aclarar que no soy muy constante actualizando, lo intento pero no lo soy u.u Así que no sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo, pero sinceramente espero que os guste y queráis leer más. Esta historia tendrá doce capítulos como máximo, y mínimo, es lo que impone el reto, quizás rasco uno, o un One-Shot, como epilogo pero no prometo nada. Por cierto la imagen no me pertenece, obviando que no sé dibujar yo busqué Rose Weasley en el Google, bendito sea, y salió esa, y me gustó, y la uso, pero no es mía.**

* * *

><p>El suicida es el antípoda del mártir. El mártir es un hombre que se preocupa a tal punto por lo ajeno, que olvida su propia existencia. El suicida se preocupa tan poco de todo lo que no sea él mismo, que desea el aniquilamiento general.<p>

Gilbert Keith Chesterton

La historia que Rose Weasley nunca contaría empezó en el mes de enero, en un frío y primerizo mes de enero. Si a Rose Waesley le hubieran dado a elegir entre compartir el suceso que le cambió drásticamente la vida o guardárselo y que nadie se enterara hubiera optado por matarlo. Porque ese suceso casi la mata, Rose Weasley había intentado suicidarse.

Fue una noticia que conmocionó al Mundo Mágico entero y de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Por supuesto la familia Weasley Potter intentó por todos los medios que la noticia no se filtrara a los medios pero no lo consiguieron. Las cámaras pronto apuntaron a Ron y Hermione por un motivo muy diferente que ser héroes de guerra. _¿Qué opinan de que su primogénita haya querido quitarse la vida? ¿Creen que en parte es culpa suya por ser quiénes son y ponerle demasiada presión? ¿Qué se siente al haber fracasado como padres? _Esas eran las nuevas preguntas que atosigaban al matrimonio y padres de la criatura por no hablar de las que iban dirigidas al niño que vivió y padrino de la susodicha _¿Se siente culpable por poder librar al mundo de la amenaza de Lord Voldemort y no haber sabido estar ahí para una adolescente? ¿De verdad se considera un buen modelo a seguir después de esto? ¿Considera a su hijo Albus, el primo más cercano a Rose, culpable por no haberle informado de la delicada situación de la adolescente hasta que fue demasiado tarde para intervenir?_

Esos comentarios provocaron que Ron hechizara a un par de reporteros y Harry Potter le rompiera la nariz a otro. Para prevenir otra Guerra Mágica Hermione, la madre de la protagonista de todos los cotilleos, intervino tomando cartas en el asunto dando lo que los periodistas más querían: una rueda de prensa.

— Silencio por favor, escúchenme todos con atención porque solo lo diré una vez —la voz de Hermione había madurado con los años y se había dotado de autoridad y de respeto. Así que cuando entró a la sala, con la cabeza bien alta y los hombros cuadrados, que habían habilitado en el Ministerio para hacer una declaración pública, a nadie le quedó ninguna duda de que se hubiera ganado por méritos propios el título de heroína de guerra y de que fuera la jefa del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas por méritos propios—. El intento de suicidio de mi hija es algo que nos ha conmocionado a todos. Y cuando digo a todos es a todos, ni mi marido ni yo nos podríamos haber imaginado que Rose estuviera atravesando una situación psicológica tan negativa que la llevó a atentar contra su vida. Hemos hablado con las personas más cercanas a Rosie y se han mostrado tan sorprendidos y consternados por los hechos como nosotros —al decir eso Hermione hizo una pausa dramática y observó a los periodistas que no paraban de apuntar lo que ella decía a vuelapluma y de sacarle fotos. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor para acabar de hablar ante esa panda de buitres—. Quiero decirles que aunque es verdad que ni Ron ni yo hemos ido aún a ver a nuestra hija sí nos hemos comunicado con ella y le hemos hecho saber que la apoyamos y queremos que salga del pozo en el que está metida, además la directora McGonagall ha sido extremadamente amable al permitirle a Rose quedarse en el colegio y que un psicólogo de San Mungo vaya semanalmente a Hogwarts para tratarla con el fin de que no vuelva a intentar suicidarse en un futuro. Les informo desde ya que mi hija no concederá entrevistas ni ahora ni cuando la consideren mentalmente capacitada para enfrentarse a una rueda de prensa, ella es menor de edad y si alguien publica una imagen o lo que sea sin mi consentimiento o del de mi marido me encargaré personalmente de que los encierren en Azkaban, en estos momentos tan duros lo que ella más necesita es amor, estabilidad y comprensión, así que manténganse alejados de ella, aunque dudo que puedan entrar en Hogwarts. Ni mi familia ni yo haremos más declaraciones, esto es un asunto familiar, y lo que pasa en la familia en la familia se queda. Buenos días.

Las voces indignadas y curiosas de los periodistas se alzaron mientras la madre de Rose salía de esa sala infernal escoltada por un par de aurores. Tal y como dijo la familia Weasley no hizo más declaraciones y se mostraron muy poco en sitios públicos, evitando así la prensa y sus molestas preguntas. Fue cuestión de tiempo que ésta perdiera interés en la familia y sobretodo en el casi suicidio, porque al fin y al cabo había sido eso, un intento, así que más rápido de lo que se habían pensado volvió todo a la normalidad.

Sin embargo la vida dentro del castillo quedó irremediablemente alterada. La reputación de los Weasley-Potter quedó dañada como la familia más importante, influyente y demandada de Hogwarts y pasaron de ser admirados con fervor a ser evitados como la peste. Hubo a algunos de sus miembros como James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley, Lily Luna Potter y Dominique Weasley que este cambio de actitud les afectó profundamente, pero valiéndose de su magnetismo y encanto natural no tardaron en lograr que la gente olvidara que una prima suya había intentado quitarse la vida. Otros miembros como Lucy, Molly, Louis y Roxanne Weasley no les importó el cotilleo y la pérdida de popularidad y continuaron con sus vidas con normalidad y evitando responder preguntas muy personales e indiscretas sobre su prima. Y finalmente Albus Severus Potter, Hugo Weasley y los gemelos Scamander intentaron averiguar qué había llevado a Rose a intentar matarse.

Vale decir que ninguno consiguió penetrar en la burbuja en la que se había envuelto Rose, ni siquiera sus mejores, y únicas, amigas Allyson Longbottom y Kendra Zabini habían podido hablar en profundidad con ella sobre el asunto.

— Mi psicóloga dice que debéis dejarme tranquila —dijo la pausada y cansada voz de Rose Weasley sentada en la mesa más alejada y olvidada de la biblioteca, justo después de su segunda sesión con la terapeuta que enviaba San Mungo todas las semanas a hablar con ella—. Dice que me estresáis con vuestras preguntas y que en mi estado debo de estar tranquila y serena. Y que debéis esperar a que yo esté preparada para hablar con vosotros.

Ninguno insistió en el asunto y la dejaron a su aire. Casi sin darse cuenta Rose se alejó de todos ellos y siguieron con su vida mientras la primogénita de Ron y Hermione intentaba rehacer la suya. Al principio nada fue fácil, sus compañeros la insultaban y la trataban de cobarde, con razón fue la primera Weasley que no estaba en Gryffindor, Albus no contaba ya que su primer apellido era Potter, y como él había demostrado, para desdicha de James, había habido unos cuantos Potters en Slytherin. Pero ningún Weasley en Ravenclaw. Ella era la primera mancha en un perfecto historial genealógico.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Rose?

La pelirroja enfocó su vista en la figura de la psicóloga e intentó hacer que su cara mostrara alguna emoción, como cansancio o hastío por empezar las sesiones con la misma preguntita incordiante. _¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué tal la semana? _Eran siempre las mismas preguntas con el mismo tono de despreocupación y lástima. Además ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que su vida se había convertido en una gran humeante y apestosa mierda? Vale que antes no era perfecta pero la prefería a lo que tenía ahora.

— Igual —contestó encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros.

Rose miró disimuladamente el reloj y vio que la sesión había empezado hacía apenas cinco minutos y que como siguieran así se pasarían los cincuenta y cinco minutos restantes en un incómodo silencio.

— Bueno Rose ¿Han venido tus padres a visitarte al castillo?

La pregunta que tanto había temido había llegado al final. De eso sí que no quería hablar para nada y aún menos con esa mujer. No es que no se la tomara en serio, su moño tirante y alto le daba un toque de profesionalidad y de experiencia severo. Además tenía las arrugas en los puntos exactos de su cara, en los ojos y alrededor de la boca, tampoco es que fuera una momia la mujer pero hacía veinte años que había dejado la trentena. Sus ojos verdes que parecían entender todo por lo que estaba pasando Rosie y su petrificada sonrisa de consuelo y ánimo eran los últimos retoques que remataban esa puesta en escena. Los confortables sofás, la alfombra de vivos colores del suelo e incluso la postura de sus cuerpos eran completamente intrascendentes. Lo importante estaba en la cara de esa mujer, y fue en la cara dónde Rose vio la respuesta que debía darle para que dejara de insistir en el tema.

— No. Mis padres al ser héroes de guerra y por su trabajo son gente muy ocupada —habló sin mirar a la mujer enfocando su vista en sus pulgares que se dedicaban a jugar entre ellos encima de su falda—. Entiendo que aún no hayan venido pero me han mostrado su apoyo y amor a lo largo de estas tres semanas siempre que han podido, mi madre me escribe cada día y la directora McGonagall ha sido muy amable al permitirme tener un móvil que funcione. Así puedo llamarlos y hablar con ellos —hizo una pequeña pausa y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, sólo tenía que endulzar un poco más la mentira para creérsela—. El sábado hablamos —volvió a quedarse callada durante unos minutos y miró ausentemente por la ventana.

— ¿De qué hablasteis Rose? —La voz de la psicóloga se mostró esta vez interesada.

Rose dudó que fuera únicamente un interés profesional, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada y soltó otra mentira con un poco de verdad.

— Mi madre me dijo lo mismo que en las cartas —ahí estaba la verdad—. Y mi padre se mostró muy comprensivo y cariñoso conmigo. Está deseando verme y que pasemos un tiempo juntos pero es un auror así que… —al decir la mentira se encogió de hombros y miró con una sonrisa cansada a la mujer—. Hemos… Hemos decidido seguir el consejo que nos dio, el de comprarme un animal. Para ocuparme de él.

— ¿Has pensado ya uno que quieras comprarte?

Rose tragó saliva y jugueteó nerviosa con su rizo. La verdad es que no le hacía mucha gracia tener que cuidarse de otro ser que respiraba. Si se había tomado un montón de pastillas con el único fin de acabar con su vida ¿Cómo iba a hacerse cargo de otra?

— La verdad es que no —admitió sincera—. Pero sí que sé que cumplirá con los requisitos de la escuela.

— Así que escogerás un sapo, una lechuza o un gato —constató lo obvio la psicóloga.

Rose asintió y se quedó callada mientras veía como la pluma se movía apuntando sobre el pergamino. La psicóloga se llamaba Elizabeth, podía llamarla Beth porque iban a ser buenas amigas y ella solo quería ayudarla, a pesar de eso continuaba llamándola Elizabeth. Había nacido en el sur de Inglaterra y había sido educada en casa, igual que lo fue su madre, y la madre de su madre. Su padre era muggle y el hermano de éste era lo que se llamaba sangre sucia. Había más información pero esa era la única que le interesaba a Rose, ya que al unirla a unos cuantos gestos y actitudes de la doctora de mentes era fácil de deducir que sentía una gran admiración, y devoción, por Hermione Weasley, anteriormente conocida como Hermione Granger.

Cuando la adolescente hubo unido las piezas del puzle supo exactamente qué debía decir y cómo debía comportarse para quitársela de encima lo antes posible. No es que dudara de sus habilidades de psicóloga pero ella no iba a intentar suicidarse otra vez. El haber fallado lo había considerado una señal de que aún no era su hora, así que iba a vivir, o a intentarlo al menos.

— Bien señorita Weasley, lo dejaremos aquí por hoy —finalizó la terapeuta la sesión y una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara—. Me alegra de que avances tan bien. Te recomiendo que te intereses por actividades, que busques hobbies, otras actividades que no sean estudiar, como algún deporte. Quizás el quidditch, tu tía Ginevra es una de las mejores cazadoras del mundo. Quizás has heredado algo de su talento y no eres consciente.

— Lo intentaré —contestó Rose con los labios curvados en una media sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

La adolescente estaba de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para salir lo antes posible de esa sala. Si Elizabeth fuera más observadora se daría cuenta de que era imposible que ella hubiera heredado algo del talento de la tía Ginny, se mareaba encima de las escobas y era exasperantemente patosa ¿Cómo iba a jugar al quidditch con esas nefastas cualidades?

— Además, si no es inconveniente me gustaría leer una de las cartas que te envía tu madre.

La voz de Elizabeth le llegó lejos y la hizo quedar paralizada delante de la puerta con la mano en el pomo.

— No va a ser posible. Esas cartas son personales y no voy a enseñarle el contenido, es algo privado. Si quiere saber qué hay escrito en ellas pregúntele directamente a mi madre —habiendo dicho eso abrió la puerta y se despidió por encima del hombro sin mirar a tras—. Que tenga una buena tarde.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Las sesiones de terapia se la impartían en el despacho de la directora McGonagall. Así que dirigió sus pasos hacía un lugar solitario del castillo. Podría ir a la Torre de Astronomía como muchos otros estudiantes cuando querían estar solos, pero el problema era que como la torre tenía fama de solitaria todo el mundo iba ahí. Así que siempre te encontrabas con alguien, era una bella paradoja.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacía la biblioteca. Al no ser época de exámenes estaría vacía y tranquila, así que podría sentarse en su mesa y nadie la molestaría. Los insultos ya habían pasado, aunque a veces afloraba alguno, y las agresiones físicas ya no se producían, tampoco es que fueran muy grabes pero suponía que James y Fred tenían algo que ver con eso, que no hablaran con ella y la evitaran por los pasillos no significaba que no se preocuparan ¿Verdad?

Sintió como la última carta de su madre le quemaba en el bolsillo de la falda. Seguro que no variaba mucho de las otras que le había enviado pero su lado más masoquista y destructivo quería leerla, memorizarla y grabarla a fuego en su memoria. Seguro que si la psicóloga la leía vería una cara de Hermione que nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado que tenía. Pero Rose nunca desvelaría ese secreto de su madre, al menos no intencionadamente, porque no era el único que guardaba y ella quería mucho a su madre a pesar de todo. Sin embargo eso no era algo que Rose pudiera decidir, la caja ya estaba llena y no podría mantenerse encerrada y oculta durante mucho tiempo más.

Pero como ocurre con todas las historias ésta no era únicamente propiedad de Rose Weasley, ya que su acto de suicidio salpicó la vida de mucha gente y se convirtió en una historia que muchos compartían y que unos pocos la incluirían en la suya. Y uno de esos pocos afortunados, el único que se sintió así, fue Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Nunca pensó que un casi suicidio pudiera ser algo tan positivo, porque gracias a eso Scorpius tuvo el privilegio de enamorarse por segunda vez de Rose, de una forma más carnal, psicológica y real, muy diferente al primer amor inocente y puro que te posee a los once años, y logró que ella le correspondiera.

Pero eso es adelantarse a los acontecimientos, la historia para Scorpius Malfoy siempre empezaría en una fría tarde de invierno en la biblioteca. Fue allí con su mejor amigo Albus Severus Potter. Sí, inusual, un Potter y un Malfoy amigos. Pero la amistad era la única cosa que pudo salir entre ellos dos después de ser marginados por los de su propia casa, por ser tratados como traidores, cobardes y haber sufrido las peores humillaciones. Así que en contra de lo que dictaba toda tradición, porque de esto sí que no había un precedente, un Malfoy y un Potter se hicieron grandes amigos, y cuando aceptaron esto después de sus primeras navidades en Hogwarts, abrazaron su lado más slytherin y consiguieron hacerse un nombre. Quién les iba a decir que gastar una broma al viejo y genial estilo de los famosísimos gemelos Weasley les iba a ir tan bien.

Fue difícil conseguir un boggart, pero soltarlo en el pasillo del tercer piso mientras sus acosadores personales creían que los tenían acorralados y que Rose Weasley consiguiera hechizar unas cámaras de video para garbar la escena en la que sus opresores se orinaban de miedo y chillaban como niñas mientras corrían por todo el castillo llenos de purpurina y plumas de colores fue la guinda del pastel. Ese vídeo fue el más visto del año del youtube mágico y líder de descargas durante un mes entero. Nadie más se metió con ellos pero hubo efectos colaterales no tan buenos, como el castigo de McGonagall y un boggart permanente en el tercer piso que atacaba sin ningún aviso y que cada vez se escondía en un armario diferente.

Y fue en esos días que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Rose Weasley. Su corazón latía con fuerza, las palmas de su mano sudaban y sus mejillas se enrojecían. Por no hablar de que se la quedaba mirando como un bobo y su cerebro no consiguiera juntar más de dos frases coherentes cuando ella estaba delante. Le encantaba Rose Weasley. Cómo se reía, hacerla reír, hacerla enfadar, cómo arrugaba la nariz cuando algo no le hacía gracia, que supiera tanto de todo y poder hablar con ella…

Cuando un Potter y un Malfoy se hicieron amigos todos pensaron que era cuestión de tiempo que un Weasley pelirrojo se uniera al grupo, en concreto que Rose se uniera, y que así formarían el trio dorado de la tercera generación. Cosa que no pasó, sí, había unos segundos merodeadores, pero no un segundo trio dorado. Y cuando volvieron a pasar su segundo año algo cambió, no supo exactamente qué fue pero estaba ahí, invisible pero presente. Rose ya no era tan cercana a Albus, y aunque se saludaban ya no era lo mismo.

Así que se olvidó de aquel primerizo y precoz amor. De lo mucho que le gustaba ese rizo con el que siempre jugaba enrollándoselo en su dedo índice y que casualmente era su rizo más rebelde, el que le caía encima de los ojos azules, el que se le escapaba del moño, de la coleta y de detrás de la oreja. La vida es algo irónica y tiene su forma de arrojarte a la cara aquello que tanto amabas y habías conseguido olvidar, a parte que el cruel bromista del tiempo se encarga de hacer el resto, de hacer que nunca más puedas olvidar y no sepas cómo vas a vivir sino lo tienes más. Y eso es lo que le pasó al pobre e inocente, pero no tan inocente, Scorpius Malfoy, la vida se encargó de enseñarle la única para él: Rose Weasley.

— Vamos Scorp ve ahí y vigílala.

El primogénito de los Malfoy ya sabía que había gato encerrado en ir con Albus a la biblioteca. Albus odiaba la biblioteca. Quizás la palabra exacta no era odiar pero seguro que no era su habitación favorita del castillo.

— Albus es tu prima —el rubio miró con los ojos entrecerrados al moreno y ladeó la cabeza enfadado—. Se supone que eres tú quien debería entrar y comprobar que no se corte las muñecas con un papel demasiado afilado.

El heredero de los Malfoy no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba ser sarcástico. Siendo sinceros, no es que lo necesitara, el sarcasmo era algo suyo, como una segunda piel, o un segundo idioma, él hablaba inglés y sarcasmo, ah, y francés. Albus lo sabía, así que se limitó a bufar molesto y negó con la cabeza.

— Si voy tantos días a la biblioteca empezará a sospechar que la estamos espiando —contestó como si fuera algo obvio que su amigo no entendía.

— A ver cómo te digo esto sin que te ofendas Potter… La estáis espiando —Scorpius elevó un poco la voz intentado hacer entrar en razón a Albus.

— Nosotros preferimos llamarlo Medidas de precaución con Rosie —se defendió Albus de la acusación—. No es que hagamos nada malo ni estemos invadiendo la privacidad de Rose ni ignorando las indicaciones de la psicóloga, sólo intentamos comprobar con nuestros propios ojos que Rose progresa adecuadamente ¿Entiendes?

— Tú y toda tu familia estáis chalados Potter, eso es lo que entiendo —Malfoy esbozó una mueca de fastidio y se rascó la cabeza con la mano derecha mientras miraba dónde Rose Weasley estaba sentada completamente ajena a ese complot—. Le pongas el nombre que le pongas seguís espiándola. Y eso está mal.

— No te preocupes, Dios nos lo perdonará, al fin y al cabo lo que hacemos lo hacemos por amor ¿No?

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti sólo esta estupidez o Lorcan te la ha recitado mientras Dominique te golpeaba para recitarla de memoria?

— En realidad ha sido Lyssander.

Scorpius suspiró, cómo no, Lyssander Scamander tenía que estar detrás de todo eso.

— No pienso hacerlo Albus —se negó una vez más cruzándose de brazos—. Lo que me pides es que invada su privacidad, y eso es algo que no pienso hacer.

— ¡Ha intentado suicidarse! —exclamó Albus acercándose a él hasta el punto que sus dos narices se rozaron—. No debería tener privacidad ¿Y si vuelve a intentarlo qué? —Ante esas palabras palideció y pareció vacilar, indeciso de si continuar hablando, pero se repuso rápido—. Hasta que la psicóloga diga lo contrario la familia está en alerta máxima ¿Entiendes?

Scorpius miró con compasión al hijo mediano del gran Harry Potter. Entendía que estuviera preocupado por su prima, y quería ayudarle de verdad que sí, pero espiar a la adolescente no le parecía la opción adecuada. Frunció el ceño pensativo y giró la cabeza para observarla con más detenimiento. No tenía ningún libro en la mesa, al parecer estaba concentrada leyendo un folio de pergamino, quizás una carta o un esquema. Decidió estudiar un poco más la pastura corporal de la chica y se dio cuenta de que a pesar que parecía estar bien, en sintonía con el silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca había algo, casi imperceptible, que cortaba el aire que hablaba de soledad y desesperación. Él no podía, ni quería, vigilarla, eso se estaba introduciendo debajo de su piel y empezaba a sentir unas profundas ganas de alejarse de ahí.

— Oye Albus yo…

Sin embargo cuando se giró a encarar a su amigo descubrió que éste se había ido. Albus lo había abandonado. Se había ido como una serpiente que se desliza sigilosamente hacía su indefensa presa. Scorpius se sentía como un ratón que habían dejado ante el áliga de Rose Weasley. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, Albus se la iba a pagar. Quiso darse media vuelta y salir de aquel lugar pero Rose lo retuvo. No es que lo cogiera por la manga de la túnica o lo llamara, pero no se atrevió a dejarla sola con su soledad.

Suspiró resignado y como el que no quiere la cosa se acercó a la mesa dónde ella estaba sentada. La miró con atención mientras se escondía detrás de los estantes y fingía buscar algún libro. Rose estaba perfectamente sentada en la silla, espalda recta, las piernas juntas y dobladas con la falda perfectamente puesta, la cabeza estaba algo inclinada sobre la mesa, las manos sujetaban lo que parecía una carta y ninguna expresión cruzaba su rostro, excepto los ojos que reflejaban una vulnerabilidad y dolor que ningún adolescente de quince años debería conocer.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Malfoy?

La voz de la chica lo pilló por sorpresa y sus orbes grises chocaron con las azules de la chica. Al principio no se movió y se quedó quieto mirándola, ella le sostuvo la mirada con paciencia, no parecía ofendida ni molesta por haberlo encontrado espiándola. Salió de detrás de la estantería sin perder el contacto visual y se dirigió hacia la silla que quedaba en frente de dónde ella estaba sentada.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —Le preguntó con un tono de voz pausado y tranquilo intentando no molestarla.

— Me resulta extraño que me pidas permiso para sentarte en una silla que está a disposición de cualquier alumno pero en cambio hayas invadido mi privacidad espiándome cuando apenas somos meros compañeros de clases —respondió ella frunciendo el entrecejo y ladeando la cabeza como si lo estuviera estudiando.

Él soltó una suave risa, retiró la silla y se sentó, lejos de sentirse molesto o insultado le había hecho gracia que hubiera sido tan directa y sarcástica.

— No lo hacía porque quisiera —intentó explicarse mientras se rascaba la nariz con el dedo índice, gesto que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso—. Albus me trajo aquí engañado, yo me negué a espiarte pero me despisté y se largó —se detuvo y observó a Rose, ella no parecía querer matarlo o empezar a chillar que era un acosador y la dejara tranquila, al contrario, al haber escuchado que su primo favorito estaba detrás de todo eso bufó molesta y rodó los ojos, así que el rubio continuó—. Me iba a ir pero pensé que… Bueno, que no estaba de más asegurarme de que estabas bien para calmar a Albus.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada hacía el trozo doblado de pergamino que había estado leyendo sin decir ni una palabra. Scorpius se quedó en silencio observándola y no pudo evitar fijarse en un rizo que parecía ser más rebelde que los demás, sonrió al ver que Rose lejos de apartárselo empezaba a jugar con él.

— ¿Qué lees? —El ambiente entre ellos dos no era para nada tenso, era relajado, como si fueran cordiales compañeros en vez de indiferentes.

— Lo siento, mi correspondencia es algo que no te voy a dejar cotillear —replicó algo cortante la pelirroja guardando rápidamente la carta en el bolsillo de su falda—. Además, es delito leer y difundir la correspondencia ajena.

— Lo siento, no quería ofenderte —en una situación normal él no se hubiera disculpado, pero teniendo en cuenta que la había estado espiando… Decidió hacer la vista gorda por una vez.

La chica asintió como si aceptara sus disculpas y se puso a reseguir con su uña los surcos que había en la mesa. Estuvieron un rato así en silencio, ella resiguiendo sus líneas y él estudiándola. Las pecas que estaban esparcidas por su nariz y mejillas le recordaron al chocolate en polvo, su pelo rizado, rebelde e indomable le encantó, desentonaba tanto con su apariencia de perfecta prefecta que desprendía cada fibra de su ropa, porque los poros de su ser desprendían algo muy diferente que Scorpius no sabía identificar. Pero lo que de verdad le llamó la atención fue el color de su pelo, todos los Weasley eran pelirrojos, excepto su mejor amigo y los vástagos de Bill Weasley que eran tan rubios como su esposa. Pero mientras el pelo pelirrojo de los Weasley variaba en una hermosa escala de tonalidades oscuras y claras el de Rose era único, tenía el mismo color que el de una zanahoria. Y eso fue lo que provoco que la mirara con otros ojos.

— Tengo que irme —contestó ella poniéndose de pie—. Tengo una reunión de prefectos pero quiero que sepas que no me desagrada tu compañía —el rubio alzó una ceja divertido ante la afirmación de la chica y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Las mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo pero su voz no vaciló—. Y quiero que sepas que si Albus, o alguien más, vuelve a engatusarte para que me espíes puedes sentarte tranquilamente conmigo en vez de esconderte detrás de las estanterías.

— Gracias, lo tendré presente.

La adolescente asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, lo miró unos segundos como si quisiera añadir o aclarar algo. Sin embargo no dijo nada más y se fue. Scorpius se quedó mirando como ella se alejaba y se perdía entre todas esas estanterías y libros amontonados. Poco después él siguió su camino y fue a su sala común a esperar que fuera la hora para ir a cenar. Los exámenes aún estaban muy lejos y llevaba sus deberes y trabajos al día así que se pudo dar el lujo de relajarse, podría haber pensado en cualquier cosa, o persona, pero su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a Rose Weasley. Estaba intrigado.

No sólo la observó durante la cena dónde comprobó que a pesar de compartir el voraz apetito Weasley comía de una forma delicada y pausada sentada sola en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ninguno de sus primos la hacían compañía, todos los que estaban en esos momentos estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor riendo y comiendo felices. También estaba sola en clases, lo comprobó el lunes por la mañana en una de las pocas asignaturas que compartían, y no parecía llevarse bien con su compañero prefecto. Pero siempre era amable y educada.

Mientras más observaba menos entendía, y dos días después de su encuentro en la biblioteca encontró un libro en su cama. Se acercó curioso ya que él era muy ordenado y no dejaba las cosas tiradas por ahí. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al leer el título del libro. El que no hubiera nota lo decepcionó un poco pero con una sonrisa de buen humor adornando sus labios se guardó el libro titulado _Cómo hacer de espías. Códigos, secretos y disfraces._ En la mochila y se encaminó hacía la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar a Rose y aprender algo de cómo espiar. Le encantaba que una chica tuviera ese sentido del humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, elogios y críticas. Si te ha gustado me alegro, sino también pero me gustaría que me dejaras un constructivo review para mejorar. Y si quieres dejarme un review diciendo lo mucho que te ha gustado también puedes.<strong>

**Ya sé que me he pasado del límite de palabras pero tampoco es tan grabe ¿No? :)**

** Un beso y una brazo, nos leemos.**


	2. El mes de la mascota

**Este fanfic participa en el Reto del forum de FanFiction Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.**

* * *

><p><em>Podemos juzgar el corazón de una persona por la forma en que trata a los animales.<em>

_Immanuel Kant_

**Una carta de Hermione a Rose:**

_Nos has decepcionado profundamente. No sólo nos has avergonzado a tu padre y a mí sino a la familia entera. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ¡Tú padre y yo somos personajes públicos! ¿Pensaste ni siquiera un segundo en cómo nos afectaría esto? ¡Por no hablar de Hugo! El pobre debe de odiarte profundamente porque hayas mostrado tal cobardía y necedad._

_No entiendo cómo has podido ser tan egoísta e inconsciente. Está claro que no piensas en tu familia ni en cómo le afectará tus infames actos. Más te vale no volver a intentarlo y aprender a ser más altruista. Deja de causar problemas y hacer que otra gente se preocupe innecesariamente por ti. No todo gira en torno a ti._

_Hagrid te acompañará a comprar el animal el próximo día que salgáis a Hogsmeade. No pierdas el tiempo y elije cualquier lechuza, no quiero sapos asquerosos en mi casa y el único gato que quiero es Crookshanks. No te preocupes por el dinero, no escatimes en gastos, no creo que te lo merezcas pero si la psicóloga dice que te ayudará entonces adelante._

_No nos avergüences más._

_Hermione Jane Weasley._

Scorpius levantó la vista de su pergamino y se encontró con una vista que poco a poco le estaba resultando familiar: Rose. Esbozó una media sonrisa e intentó volver a centrar su atención en sus apuntes de Transformaciones pero no lo consiguió. Desde hacía unas semanas sólo tenía ojos y mente para la pelirroja, ella le representaba un gran misterio e inexplicablemente quería resolverlo. Sin embargo había una cuestión que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza.

Él se había preguntado durante años porqué Rose de repente dejó de ser su amiga y de juntarse con Albus. Eso le había molestado mucho en su época y aún hoy en día sentía una cierta y diminuta rabia ¿Por qué se alejó sin dar explicaciones? Y sumando eso al hecho de que no le molestara que siempre que iba a la biblioteca, y coincidían, se sentara con ella lo desconcertaba enormemente. No es que se quejara, Rose era muy guapa, al menos eso creía, y le encantaba su sentido ácido del humor. Era diferente a las chicas que conocía y eso le atraía enormemente. Pero la pregunta seguía estando ahí ¿Por qué lo alejó y ahora no le importaba pasar tiempo con él?

— Si me miras tanto vas a gastarme —la suave y calmada voz de Rose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no se disculpó ni apartó la vista, al contrario, la miró con más intensidad y sin perder su sonrisa—. Si te gusto tanto te daré una foto mía para que la mires.

— ¿Por qué iba a conformarme con una foto cuando puedo ver a la original siempre que vengo a la biblioteca? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que la adolescente se sonrojaba casi imperceptiblemente al escuchar su piropo—. Además, Albus está muy contento con que me siente siempre contigo. Dice que así puedo detenerte si decides estampar tu cabeza contra algún tomo muy grueso. Como ese que estás leyendo ahora —dijo señalando el libro que Rose llevaba ojeando durante toda la hora que él llevaba ahí—. ¿De qué va? —Preguntó curioso.

— Es una guía ilustrada sobre lechuzas —explicó ella mientras le acercaba el libro para que le echara un ojo—. Hay fotos y te explican detalladamente cada especie y qué beneficios e inconvenientes tiene para el mago de a pie.

— Sigo sin entender para qué o porqué lees este libro —contestó él mientras estudiaba con atención una foto de lechuza bataraz austral—. Tenía entendido que ya tenías una lechuza.

— En realidad las lechuzas son de mi padre y de mi madre —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza como si no fuera nada pero Scorpius, quién empezaba a conocerla, sabía que ese gesto denotaba nerviosismo.

— Weasley ¿Por qué estás leyendo este libro?

Rose bajó la mirada y empezó a rascar las líneas de la mesa con sus uñas. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior meditando su respuesta. Suspiró y contestó sin levantar la vista.

— Mi psicóloga cree que un animal puede ayudarme en la terapia —su voz era suave y triste y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica—. Cree que teniendo una mascota que sea sólo mía, que sólo la cuide yo, me ayudará a no querer volver a suicidarme. Porque si yo muero ella también.

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos en los que Rose aprovechó para recuperar su libro y se quedó mirando la página con ojos ausentes. ¡¿Pero cómo carajo iba a cuidar de un animal si ni siquiera podía cuidarse a sí misma?! Suspiró frustada y notando como el frío invernal de la biblioteca empezaba a colarse en sus huesos se puso una bufanda, quiénes algunos habrían considerado demasiado larga, de Ravenclaw en el cuello.

— Ten cuidado —la adolescente lo miró descolocada por sus palabras, él esbozó una sonrisa y añadió en tono sarcástico—. He oído de estas nuevas terapias con animales, dependiendo de la dolencia recomiendan un animal u otro. Y teniendo en cuenta tu caso seguro que te compran las lechuzas de toda Inglaterra.

Ambos rieron ante el chiste y eso relajó al rubio. No es que no le gustara que le explicara cosas sobre su terapia, pero notaba que algo estaba terriblemente mal en que él, un completo desconocido en la vida de Rose, supiera más sobre éstas que su propia familia. Albus no le había comentado nada de todo eso.

— O quizás sea más conveniente comprarte ranas —siguió con su broma intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente—. Podrías montar una ciénaga y ser su reina.

Rose frunció la nariz y lo miró asqueada mientras él se reía.

— No gracias. No tengo nada en contra de los reptiles y esas cosas como las ranas, pero me dan un asco tremendo. Prefiero tener que masticar gusanos y que la lechuza coma de mi boca a tener una cosa de esas como mascota.

— ¿Y un gato?

— No —la chica negó con la cabeza enérgicamente—. Ya hay uno en casa y es muy territorial.

— Así que tu nueva razón para vivir será una lechuza ¿No?

Vio como la chica bufaba frustrada y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Miró hacía los lados para ver si Madame Pince estaba por ahí y los miraba con una mirada reprobatoria por no estar estudiando y callados. Pero allí sólo estaban ellos dos y los polvorientos libros siendo testigos de su historia.

— Malfoy ¿Harás algo este sábado?

Scorpius la miró y arrugó extrañado por la pregunta el entrecejo.

— Este sábado es San Valentín y coincide con la visita a Hogsmeade —parpadeó un par de veces una pregunta acudió a su mente— ¿Me está usted proponiendo una cita señorita Weasley?

Rose se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su cabello y lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Más te gustaría a ti que yo te invitara —Rose se retiró el pelo de la cara y cuadró los hombros mientras miraba fijamente al mejor amigo de Albus. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y su sonrojo desapareció al ver como su compañero se reía—. Ojalá te regalen bombones envenenados.

— La verdad es que tengo que vigilar que no me echen amortentia. Vigilar que no me echen veneno será todo un reto —Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y ladeó la cabeza retándola con la mirada. Puede que la gente creyera que Rose era mansa y callada, pero nada más lejos de la realidad—. Aunque creo que debería limitarme a rechazar tus bombones y listos.

Rose bufó enfadada y se levantó dispuesta a irse.

— Y tú que Weasley ¿Tienes una cita?

— No.

Esa respuesta corta y seca lo sorprendió y molestó. Era como si le estuviera dejando fuera, y eso lo enfadó, no quería que lo dejara fuera otra vez.

— Pero al menos saldrás con tus primos. Albus, Dominique…

— No, ellos ya tienen planes igual que Lorcan y Lyssander.

— ¿Y tus amigas?

—No.

Scorpius parpadeó sorprendido y descolocado. Vale que la trataran como una leprosa por haberse intentado suicidar. Sin embargo no lograba entender cómo podían dejarla sola en un día así. No decía que su familia y amigos debieran detener su vida y centrarse en la de ella. Pero él no veía muy bien que dejaran a una chica suicida sola, en San Valentín y en una de las pocas y esperadas salidas a Hogsmeade. Podía pasar de todo ese día…

— Si ya has acabado con tu interrogatorio me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer.

La adolescente recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la torre de Ravenclaw. Allí había quedado con la chica a la que tutorizaba. Eso era algo normal en Ravenclaw, no sólo tenían diversos grupos de estudio sino que también cada alumno ejercía el papel de tutor o de alumno. Rose al estar en quinto año ejercía de tutora a una alumna de segundo. El profesor Flitzwick había intentado relevarla de esa responsabilidad, pero a Rose le gustaba estar con Katherine y la chica se había negado a tener otra tutora que no fuera la pelirroja. Y Rose agradecía profundamente el gesto. Necesitaba algo de normalidad en su destrozada vida.

Ralentizó su paso al acercarse a la entrada a su torre pero una figura entre las sombras emergió y la hizo detenerse a unos pocos metros de su destino final.

— He hablado con McGonagall —habló apresurada Lily Luna Potter—. Y ha accedido a que yo también te acompañe a Hogsmeade.

Rose suspiró agotada, ¿Es que ni un casi suicidio iba a librarla de los problemas de sus primos?

— No sabes si Malfoy irá…

— Sí que irá —la cortó Lily muy seria—. Mi hermano va y él también irá. Que tenga o no una cita es irrelevante. Es de vital importancia que Scorpius y yo pasemos el San Valentín juntos.

Rose ya estaba cansada del enamoramiento que tenía su prima para con el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor y mediano de los hermanos Potter. Su tío George había comentado entre risas que eso la hacía muy parecida a Ginny cuando tenía su edad. Y quizás ese era el problema, que había algo que unía a Lily y a su madre, y no que estuviera platónicamente enamorada del heredero de los Malfoy.

— Haz lo que quieras Lily —por suerte la prefecta se sabía de memoria qué debía decir para quitarse a la gryffindor de segundo año rápido de encima—. He quedado con Hugo y con Hagrid a las 9 en la entrada del colegio.

— ¿¡A las nueve!? Es domingo Rosie…

— No, si quieres venir estarás a las nueve y cuando haya acabado volverás al castillo.

Lily la miró enfurruñada y murmuró un escueto de acuerdo. Sus pasos alejándose resonaron por el silencioso y frío pasillo. Cuando dejó de escucharlos la chica se acercó a la aldaba con forma de águila intentando ignorar que a pesar de que Lily se hubiera marchado una de las razones de su suicidio se había quedado con ella y la estiraba hacía el abismo.

— ¿Qué hay después de la muerte? —Preguntó la metálica y fría voz del áliga—. Elabora tu respuesta, por favor.

‡-‡

— Rosie. No es tan difícil elegir una mascota.

Rose miró a Hagrid y se fijó que incluso a alguien que amaba tanto los animales como él le exasperaba su indecisión.

— No la presiones Hagrid —su hermano Hugo salió el último de la tienda de mascotas mientras se ponía los guantes—. Rose antes de elegir reúne toda la información posible. Aún nos queda ir al refugio para animales.

Rose se subió un poco más la bufanda hasta que ésta le tapó la nariz. Empezaba a tener mucho frío, quizás lo mejor sería entrar en algún lugar a tomar algo antes de dirigirse a su último destino.

— Hagrid —lo llamó—. ¿Te importaría que entráramos en las Tres Escobas? Necesito beber algo caliente.

El medio gigante algo molesto por no poder acabar ya con la misión que se le había encargado asintió con lo cabeza y pusieron rumbo a la taberna. Lily debería estar con ellos, pero tan buen punto entraron al pueblo se fue a la caza del mejor amigo de su hermano sin que hubieran podido detenerla.

Ya se imaginaba que debería hacerle de niñera y no podría irse cuando quisiera. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara la idea y que no estuviera mosqueada. Ojalá no encontrara a nadie en la taberna y pudiera beberse un té bien caliente tranquila y en silencio.

Hagrid sujetó la puerta para que pasaran ella y su hermano. Rose bufó algo frustrada al ver que el local estaba bastante lleno y que sería difícil, no imposible, encontrar una mesa dónde sentarse. Buscó una libre con la vista y cuando la divisó se dirigió a ella con paso apresurado. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su destino una mano la cogió por el brazo haciendo que se volteara.

— ¿Rose? —los verdosos ojos de Lorcan Scamander la taladraban mientras la confusión y el enfado bailaban un peligroso tango entre ellos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace demasiado frío para que salgas del castillo.

— ¡Lorcan! —La voz de Hugo impidió que contestara la pregunta pero no que se soltara del agarre—. Hemos venido a comprar _la mascota_.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño molesta por el tono que había empleado su hermano. Ya sabía que la vigilaban y eso. Se sentía agradecida de que la quisieran pero a la vez le ofendía que no pudiera ni respirar sin sentirse observada o preguntándose si lo aprobaban.

— ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? ¿Ya la habéis comprado? — El mayor de los Scamander no paraba de preguntar pero sin apartar la vista de Rose, observando y estudiando.

— Pues… No, Rose quería tomar algo caliente…

Hugo no pudo acabar su frase ya que el chico se empezó a llevar a rastras a Rose hasta una mesa algo apartada de la entrada mientras la sermoneaba sobre lo peligroso que era que con sus delicadas defensas se aventurara a salir a la calle en pleno febrero por muy abrigada que estuviera. Rose estaba acostumbrada a ese trato a lo que se refería a su salud, así que no protestó y se dejó guiar hasta una mesa dónde estaban sentados Albus, Malfoy, Lyssander y Lily.

— ¡Rose! —Exclamó su primo sorprendido de verla ahí y pegando un bote en su asiento—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella movió la boca intentando contestar pero Lorcan no le dejó.

— Está buscando _la mascota_. Malfoy levántate y déjale tu asiento, es el que más cerca está del calentador. Rose, quítate ese abrigo, la bufanda y ese gorro mojados antes de que empieces a estornudar.

Hizo caso y se sentó obediente en el sitio que Scorpius había dejado libre. Algo sonrojada debido a la vergüenza se disculpó a media voz por haberle obligado a levantarse.

— No te preocupes —contestó él con una sonrisa a todas luces forzada.

— No te enfades Scor —dijo Lily que fulminaba con la mirada a la recién llegada—. Rose casi se muere de hipotermia cuando tenía cuatro años. Desde entonces es muy sensible al frío y en invierno no puede separarse mucho tiempo de la estufa.

La chica apartó la vista ya que no quería que él la viera. Lyssander se levantó y fue a buscar tres sillas más para que Hugo, Hagrid y Scorpius pudieran sentarse. Todos se quedaron en silencio observándola como si temieran que su piel se convirtiera en hielo en cualquier momento. Empezó a sentir cómo la garganta le raspaba y se acercó su guante, de piel de dragón, para que ésta entrara en calor.

Lorcan que era el que más la observaba le tendió su bufanda verde de slytherin y ella la cogió con alivio y se la enrolló al cuello. El té, con unas gotas de miel, no se hizo esperar y ella se lo bebió con ansia. El agua estaba hirviendo pero tenía tanto frío que no lo notó. Cuando hubo acabado y pudo sentir como sus músculos se relajaba y su cuerpo volvía a entrar en calor decidió que era hora de irse.

— Creo que es hora de irnos Hagrid —articuló esa frase de forma pausada y segura.

Debía comprarse ya la maldita mascota para poder volver al castillo y poder finalizar ese día de pesadilla.

— Sí chicos, debemos proseguir con nuestra búsqueda —el medio gigante se levantó algo torpe y empezó a ponerse la chaqueta de piel.

— Perfecto, os acompaño —Lorcan se levantó e imitó a Hagrid—. No me esperéis —les dijo a sus compañeros—. Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor a la hora de cenar.

— Yo también voy —Albus se levantó y obligó a Lily a levantarse con él—. Voy a llevarla de vuelta a Hogwarts. No me puedo creer que te separaras de Hagrid. Le diré a mamá lo que has hecho.

— Bueno, no tiene sentido que Scorpius y yo nos quedemos los dos aquí solos si habíamos decidido pasar un rato juntos. Yo os acompaño.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros dando a entender que tanto le daba quedarse como irse y siguió a sus amigos a la salida del local. La verdad es que no le importaba mucho cómo pasar el día de San Valentín. Ni acompañar a Rose a comprarse una mascota. Pero cualquier cosa le parecería bien con tal de escapar de Lily. No es que le cayera mal pero a veces se sentía como si lo estuviera cazando.

Con la mirada buscó a Rose y la encontró muy cerca de Lorcan. Él parecía hablarle de algo que le molestaba y ella asentía de vez en cuando distraídamente. Le había sorprendido saber que Rose había estado al borde de la muerte más de una vez. Pero al recordar su conversación con ella en la biblioteca una idea empezó a taladrarle la mente ¿Le preguntó si tenía planes para informar a Lily o para pedirle que la acompañara? Mientras más sabía de Rose menos entendía, sentía que había algo de vital importancia que se le escapaba, y que sin esa pieza no lograría descifrar el misterio.

Todos entraron en la protectora y dejaron a Hagrid hablar con el dependiente. Para pasar el tiempo se dispuso a mirar los diferentes animales que habían sido rescatados y estaban listos para ser dados en adopción. Había una gran variedad, serpientes, ardillas, perros, gatos... Había tantos que era difícil elegir.

— ¿Ya sabes qué lechuza vas a elegir Weasley? —Scorpius se acercó a la interpelada y la miró con una sonrisa burlona ya que sólo ella podría entender la broma—. ¿Cuál de todas estas es la más recomendada para los brujos de a pie?

Rose esbozó levemente una sonrisa divertida pero no respondió a la pregunta.

— Oye ¿no oyes cómo un llanto? Como... ¿Un lamento?

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza y frunció levemente el ceño ¿Ahora Weasley oía cosas extrañas? Lo que había que oír...

La pelirroja se apartó de él y empezó a vagar por la tienda. Él la siguió con disimulo y observó atónito cómo se arrodillaba en el suelo en el pasillo de los reptiles y acercaba su oído al suelo. Después de eso se puso a mirar y al parecer lo que vio la dejó muy sorprendida. Se levantó algo alterada y se acercó a Lyssander. Le murmuró algo en el oído, frunció el ceño y miró a la chica con escepticismo, pero éste fue al mismo sitio dónde Rose se había agachado y repitió el mismo proceso que había hecho ella y el pequeño de los Scamander acabó levantando la cabeza tan sorprendido como ella. Con paso rápido se dirigió a su gemelo y le murmuró unas palabras al oído. Éste asintió extrañado y se dirigió, con paso tranquilo pero seguro cerca de la barra. Scorpius extrañado se acercó a dónde estaban Albus y Lily pero ese fue un error.

— ¡_Petrificus totalus_!

La voz potente y clara de Rose los hechizó a los tres impidiéndoles la movilidad. Lorcan había hechizado al dependiente y lo había atado y Lyssander había hecho lo propio con Hagrid.

— Va Rosie date prisa —Lyssander habló mientras se aseguraba de que nadie entrara a la tienda.

La chica se dirigió al pasillo de los reptiles, se agachó y conjuró un par de hechizos para hacer saltar la madera del suelo, cuando lo consiguió se quitó la bufanda de Lorcan del cuello y la metió dentro del agujero, pocos segundos después Rose la sacó y se la sujetó protectoramente contra el pecho y esbozó una sonrisa de alivio. Se levantó despacio y se dirigió a Hagrid.

— Hagrid, al final esto no era una protectora —y de entre los pliegues de la bufanda se asomó la cabecita de un Ave Fénix.

La chica se sentó en el suelo y mantuvo el ave en todo momento envuelta por la bufanda, a veces le hablaba o la apretaba más fuerte contra su pecho. Pero no apartó la vista de ella. Lyssander deshizo el hechizo de Hagrid y el de los tres adolescentes y Lorcan se encargó de avisar al Ministerio mientras Hagrid avisaba al alcalde de Hogsmeade.

La policía de animales no se hizo esperar y empezó a llevarse todos los animales que encontraron. Los interrogaron a todos uno por uno pero la única que pudo aportar algo fue Rose, ya que ella había descubierto, accidentalmente, la tapadera.

— Bueno —dijo finalizando la inspección un oficial—. Creo que esto es todo. Sólo nos queda el Ave Fénix.

El oficial hizo el gesto de cogerlo más Rose se apartó y lo estrechó más contra su pecho.

— Es mío. Él me ha elegido. No pueden llevárselo. Él me ha elegido —sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y su voz salía temblorosa de sus labios.

— Vamos chica no seas obstinada, no puedes quedártelo... —El oficial volvió a hacer el amago de cogerlo pero Rose fue más rápida y alejó el ave de él.

Lorcan corrió a su ayuda y desenfundó la varita ante el oficial.

— ¡¿Es que no la ha escuchado pedazo de zoquete?! —La potente voz de Rubeus Hagrid retumbó por toda la habitación haciéndoles callar a todos—. ¡El ave la ha elegido como su dueña! ¡Si las separan morirá! ¿Es que no les enseñan nada a ustedes o qué?

— ¡Eso no es posible! —El oficial se cuadró y fulminó al guardabosques con la mirada—. Albus Dumbledore fue el último mago que fue elegido por un Ave Fénix. Además —añadió girando la cabeza hacía Rose—. Las Aves Fénix son muy raras y preciadas, se les ha de dedicar una atención y un cuidado muy especial. Y esta ave estará mejor en manos del Ministerio.

La determinación del oficial de llevarse al animal estaba clara. No parecía que nada lo fuera a detener hasta que el capitán a cargo de la investigación y detención del sospechoso entró y dio con la solución para resolver el problema.

— Makensie, hay una forma de comprobar si lo que dice la chica es verdad o no. Si de verdad la ha elegido llorará y su lágrima se convertirá en una piedra preciosa, y al hacerlo la chica llorará también repitiendo el mismo proceso. Es su ritual de unión —el oficial tomó aire y adoptó una expresión seria para dirigirse a la adolescente—. No vamos a herirte ni a ponerte en peligro para ver si estamos en lo cierto, con lo pequeña que es creo que separándola de ti será suficiente. Si llora y su lágrima se convierte en una piedra preciosa prometo que podrás quedártela, pero si no es así me la llevaré ¿Entendido?

Rose asintió con los ojos acuosos y besó al animal en la cabeza. Lorcan se apartó y guardó la varita, así que Rose pudo extender sus brazos para ofrecerle el pájaro al oficial. Y fue entonces cuando Scorpius fue testigo de uno de los momentos más sorprendentes y maravillosos entre la naturaleza y el ser humano. El pequeño pajarillo empezó a retorcerse y a chillar y una fina lágrima se deslizó por su ojo derecho que cayó y al entrar en contacto con la bufanda se convirtió en un diminuto y reluciente rubí. El sonido de un rubí repiqueteando contra el suelo fue lo que volvió a llenar de vida a Rose Weasley.

**Carta de Rose a su madre:**

_Querida mamá:_

_Cómo ya sabrás la protectora de animales a la que me llevó Hagrid en realidad era una tapadera para traficar con animales mágicos, exóticos, peligrosos y protegidos por la ley mágica. Rescaté un Ave Fénix y me eligió como su ama así que es mi nueva "mascota". Me he instalado con él en la enfermería, es algo provisional hasta que crezca. Calculo que en abril ya volveré a estar en mi habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw._

_Le he mandado una carta al tío Charlie, quizás él puede ayudarme con su cuidado._

_Besos, Rosebud._

**Carta de Rose a su tío Charlie:**

_Queridísimo y adorado tío Charlie:_

_¡Una Ave Fénix me ha elegido como su dueña! ¡Aaaaaah! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy tan ilusionada que quiero chillar y chillar! Te lo juro tío Charlie estoy muy, muy, muy feliz. Pero a la vez muy, muy, muy pero requete muy asustada. En su primer mes de vida son tan delicadas… ¿Y si hago algo mal y se muere? Dios tito… sabes que soy tan torpe y despistada… Me da miedo que le pase algo, es tan chiquitita y delicada…_

_Pero todo saldrá bien, estoy segura de que será así, debe ser así. Estoy deseando que llegue el verano para podértela, o podértelo, presentar. Aún no sé si es macho o hembra. ¡¿Cómo narices voy a llamarla hasta entonces?!_

_Te quiere mucho, mucho, muchísimo Rosie._

_P.D.: Aún no le he puesto nombre, pero será algo simbólico, que nos represente a las dos. Las dos renacemos de nuestras cenizas._

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el final del capítulo. Esta vez no me he pasado del limite pero aún así espero que todo haya quedado bien explicado y redactado. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y sobretodo gracias si habéis disfrutado leyéndolo. Cualquier duda, tomatazo y halago podéis dejármelo en un review :)<strong>


End file.
